


Late Night Snacks (#32 Chocolate)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June and Neal share a treat in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Snacks (#32 Chocolate)

June is not a woman who allows herself to get down about things. Even at the worst times she has always held her head up and kept her face to the sun.

Still, she finds as the years roll on that gets a bit harder to do.

It's not even four, she doesn't sleep as much as she used to, and the house is still.

She doesn't even get a bowl, just fishes the container of chocolate ice cream from the freezer and takes a spoon to it. It's not as comforting as she'd hoped but it is something.

She hears bare feet outside the door. She knows Neal doesn't sleep much either. Sometimes in the early hours she even hears him cry out. She has a theory that he could take over the world if he ever started getting eight hours a night.

Neal enters the kitchen in his shorts, his robe hanging open. She knows her friends gossip about having such a pretty young thing renting a room and she does feel a bit lecherous looking Neal over but it's harmless in the end.

She hands him a spoon and he sits close so he can get to the container. His hair is sticking up a dozen different ways and a day of stubble shadows his face. He looks less the smiling con and more like an over grown college student looking for a midnight snack.

They eat silently, contemplating the ice cream and each other in turns, yet still manage to speak volumes.

By the time the ghost light of pre-dawn is creeping through the windows the ice cream is gone and the spoons are licked clean. Neal rises, puts the spoons in the sink, kisses June on the cheek and heads back towards his bed.  



End file.
